Shadows on the Wall
by bcandylandgirl
Summary: (Sexis) After Alexis awakens from another nightmare, Sonny does his best to comfort her in her time of need.


Shadows on the Wall  
By Candice (Bcandylandgirl)  
  
It was a warm spring day in Port Charles as a man made his way along the small path that led to a quiet spot in the park. A perfect little place he and his wife had discovered a few years back. Juggling the picnic basket and blanket, he finally reached his destination and gently placed them on the ground, careful of the baskets contents. Breathing in the fresh air, he smiled at just being able to inhale deeply for once, grateful for the time away from the people in his life that caused him so much turmoil and confusion. As the man laid out a blanket upon the slightly dewy grass, he settled down onto the soft blanket and stretched out, resting his hands behind his head. His eyes closed as the warmth of the sun seeped into his pores, warming him inside and out.  
  
While the slight breeze in the air danced across his face, he was caught up in his moment of peace, unaware of the woman that slowly approached him. Slipping off her sandals, she slowly walked up to him, the soft grass muffling the sounds of her footfalls.  
  
As she straddled his lap he instantly knew who it was. With a smile spreading across his face, he kept his eyes closed, awaiting her touch. Looking down at him she smiled, grateful for the man who brought so much joy to her life after all the heartache she had endured at the hands of her last lover. This man she was looking at had brought so much to her life, including the one thing she cherished above all; her little girl. She had never thought of herself as the mothering type, but once she held that little bundle of charms, she knew she had found something that would change her life forever. She saw the chance to bring a little happiness into someone's life, the chance to right all of the wrong she had endured herself as a child. Thinking back on all of the things she had done to keep that baby in her life, she sometimes questioned the validity of her actions. She didn't think twice about cutting people out of her child's life who she deemed unfit. SHE knew what was best for that little girl, no matter what anyone said. No one could fill the place she held in her daughter's life, no matter how many times they claimed they were her real parents and not she and the man she shared her life with. But once she saw the beautiful smile of her little girl, all of her scheming and plotting seemed to become worthwhile in her eyes. Just to be able to hold her child close and know without a doubt that anyone could take that child away from her helped to push away the wrongness of her past actions. She was now free to revel in all that she now held dear; her husband and her child.  
  
While he sat with his eyes closed, patiently awaiting her next move, he cleared his throat, bringing her attention back to the man beneath her. She then reached out a hand to caress his face, delicately tracing tiny circles around his cheeks with the tips of her finger, pressing into the shallow valley of his dimples. It was a game she liked to play at night when he was sleeping beside her. Moving his hand to grasp hers within his, she finally leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, teasingly tracing the outer contours of his mouth with her tongue, eliciting an involuntary moan that escaped his lips. His breath tickling her face. At her slight giggle he finally opened his eyes, not wanting to miss the way her eyes danced and sparkled when she laughed.  
  
When their eyes locked, he sat up, bringing her body against his chest; ready to pick up on the steamy kiss they had let go of just a moment ago. Snaking his arms around her back, he started to pull her in for another kiss when a high-pitched voice invaded their private moment.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" the little girl cried with joy, as she ran into her mother's embrace. The encounter between her parents all but forgotten at the sight of their little girl. Jumping into her mother's arms, she fell back at the force of the charging 5 year old. Walking towards them, the child's nanny made her way up the sidewalk, smiling at the scene before her.  
  
Snuggling down into her mothers embrace, the little girl threw her chubby little arms around her mother's neck. Kissing the older woman's face caused both her parents to laugh with joy at the energy their child seemed in abundant supply of.  
  
"Kristina.Kristina honey. Settle down now. Try to catch your breath."  
  
Pausing to take in a few deep breaths, she saw that her parents were satisfied. "Mommy, mommy, where have you been? I was waiting for you. I wanted you to play with me on the swings today. Where were you?" she asked with a slight pout.  
  
Seeing her daughter's disappointment she leaned down and touched her forehead to her daughters and looked her pointedly in the eye. "I'm sorry sweetie. Mommy had lots of work to do today. Starting my own business is much harder than I thought it would be. But I'm here now, and we can spend the rest of the day together. How does that sound?"  
  
"Really mommy? Just us? You, me and Daddy?"  
  
"Of course baby. And were gonna have so much fun!" she said while tickling the little girl in her sides, causing smiles to break out on both their faces.  
  
Smiling down at his wife and daughter, he thought he should be the one to excuse the nanny as he could see that Kristina and her mother were otherwise occupied; talking in soft tones and laughing.  
  
"Maria, if you want, you can take the rest of the day off. Me and Mrs. Ashton will be fine with Kristina."  
  
Smiling brightly at the family before her, she hugged the little girl goodbye, wishing them a fun filled day as she started to walk away. Looking back at them she yelled, "Good bye Kristina, see you tomorrow. And I'll see you bright and early tomorrow Skye."  
  
"NO! NO!" she screamed. Sitting upright she reached her hands out, trying to hold onto her little girl, only to find she was holding nothing.  
  
As Sonny was awakened by her screams, he quickly sat up in bed, wondering what was wrong with her. From the pained expression on her face he knew why she was crying out. She had been having nightmares for a while now, and he didn't know how to permanently make them go away. He could only try and comfort her for the night as he had been doing for the last few weeks. Shaking her slightly he called her name, hoping to break her out of the nightmare she seemed to be in the middle of. "Alexis! Alexis honey. Wake up! It's just a dream."  
  
Seeing the tears that started to flow down her flushed face, he knew she was still locked inside her head. His shouting only seemed to frighten her. Thinking better of his actions he tried whispering to her, letting her know it was ok. That she could let go of whatever was hurting her in her dream.  
  
Moving his mouth to her ear, he called out to her softly. "Alexis, Alexis honey. You're only dreaming. It's time to wake up. It's Sonny. I'm right here beside you. No one is here to hurt you." Placing her hand against his heart, he asked her, "Can you feel me? Can you feel this? I'm right here. I won't let anyone hurt you. Come back to me."  
  
While the scene before Alexis of the happy family played out in her mind, the image started to slowly cloud over, becoming hard to see. The pretty scene before her turned dark and scary as a cloud moved overhead in the peaceful park. The cloud broke loose and brought down a torrent of freezing rain, shocking her skin already hot skin. The only comforting thought was hearing Sonny's sweet voice filtering into her subconscious, and a warm touch that seemed to lull away the bad image that had just played out before her.  
  
Finally with a crack of lightning, her eyes shot open to the scene around her. She wasn't in the park watching her daughter from afar. Kristina she knew for a fact wasn't five years old yet. Though she would be celebrating her first birthday soon.possibly without her. Her baby girl was with the Quartermaine's, with HER, with Skye. The woman who had a very real chance of taking her child away.  
  
She realized that even though she hadn't missed the first five years of Kristina's life that she had envisioned, she knew it was very possible that she could. Facing the truth that her daughter might grow up never knowing her, only thinking of Skye as her real mother made Alexis' heart physically hurt. She knew that if Skye had anything to say about it, Kristina would only think of Alexis as a stranger. Some crazy loon who should be locked up in a nuthouse. That thought alone was something she knew she couldn't bear.  
  
Looking into her face flushed with tears, and her body covered in a soft sheen of sweat, Sonny slowly pulled her body into his lap. All the while her thoughts still running rampant in her head, but her body at peace. She knew his touch. She wasn't afraid of it. Her body was his to do with at that moment, for she knew only he could take away her pain.  
  
While threading his fingers through her hair, he softly massaged her scalp in a way that always seemed to sooth her at times like these. His other hand sought out her arms, intending to caress her and stop her trembling. He could feel the sweat that covered her body. Looking down he could see how the black silk nightgown she wore was plastered to her skin, hugging her in all the places that he loved to look at and touch. But he knew she was at war with herself at that moment. She was upset. His own prurient thoughts would have to be put on the backburner for the time being.  
  
As the lightning once again cracked, and the thunder drummed out a beat almost reminiscent to her own heart, the light from outside brightened the room for a moment, and what she saw scared her beyond belief. She saw shadows, shadows on the wall. She could see herself cowering like a helpless child in Sonny's arms, and she knew she had done it to herself. The way her life had turned out could only be blamed on her own fears. For so long she had let them make every decision for her. If she had let Sonny know that she loved him a year ago, and hadn't pushed him away, they would never have went through hell, only to end up with their child ripped from them. Kristina would know her mother AND her father. Kristina would never have ended up in the arms of her ex-fiancé and his current distraction, that of the hateful Skye Quartermaine. Closing her eyes to the vision before her, she tried to block out what she saw, only to have her mind going into places it shouldn't be. With her eyes shut tight she could still see the shadows. She didn't think they would ever go away. They follow you everywhere you go she thought. Just like your past. You can't lose it, shake it or change it; no matter how hard you try, it's apart of you. You just have to learn to deal with the consequences of your actions and try to move on. She was happy that she had at least rectified one situation. She had let Sonny back into her heart. That fact alone made her hold onto Sonny with a vice like grip, hoping his touch could melt away the hurt inside.  
  
Rocking her in his strong arms, he could only think to make small cooing sounds of comfort to her, not sure how to make the effects of her latest nightmare go away. "Shhhh honey. It's over now. I know, I know," he said between her sobs. "I'm here with you. It's all going to be okay."  
  
At his words she stilled in his arms, remembering the last time he had said that to her. He said those words more than a year ago, and things weren't okay. She wanted to believe him this time, but her heart seemed to be failing her. His words were at war with her fears. If she didn't get her daughter back soon she didn't think she would have the strength to go on.  
  
Feeling her stiffen, he knew why she had become so quiet. She didn't believe him.  
  
"Alexis honey. I know that I made a promise to you that I didn't keep at the time. But look where we are now? We're back together. You're here with me where you belong. It may have taken me a while to make things right between us, but I did it. I fought for us. I need you to fight and be strong too. When your weak, you can lean on me, I'm not going anywhere. I'm never letting you go, and there's no way in HELL I'm gonna let those vipers keep our daughter."  
  
Finally looking up into his eyes, her own eyes once again filled with tears. Searching to connect with his beautiful warm brown orbs, she could barely make out the image of his face in the darkened room. Even without seeing his face clearly, she knew she could read him without the light. She had quickly found in him what she was searching for. She could feel his sincerity. She could feel the trust only he could evoke in her weakened state.  
  
Feeling her relax again in his arms, he knew she believed his words. Ever since their reunion a few short weeks ago they had regained their connection. A connection far stronger than the one they had shared before, neither of them thinking that was even possible. But it was there, and they knew it was right this time. They just had to hold onto one another and make it true.  
  
She knew they couldn't do anything about Kristina being away from them until the six-month trial date came about, but she did know that he could comfort her and give her hope that all would really be okay with them soon.  
  
Reaching out a slow hand to him, her fingers trailed lazy circles over his broad chest, his hot skin centering her. The familiarity of it draining her of her bad thoughts. Absorbing her soft caresses, his eyes closed, not of their own accord. Her touch intoxicating his senses. Sitting and reveling in her touch, he now felt a change in her. He realized her sobbing had died. Her earlier cries had been replaced by silence. He could now only hear her heavy breathing mingling with the soft rain that beat against their bedroom window.  
  
Giving himself over to the feelings she stirred in him, he let her continue her silent exploration of his body, letting her take from him what she needed. Finally, after many moments spent reveling in her touch, he faintly heard her call his name. A single word, one of desperation but definitely tinged with desire.  
  
"Sonny?"  
  
"Alexis?"  
  
"Make my pain go away. If only for tonight."  
  
Taking her into his arms, he needed no further encouragement. He set out to do just that.  
  
Slipping his arms beneath her, he laid her down into the soft black satin sheets. The coolness of the material soothed her fiery skin as her body slid along to the middle of the bed, as Sonny maneuvered her into a more comfortable position. Closing her eyes she fought desperately to clear her mind of her bad dream, willing herself to forget everything but him.  
  
Looking at the beautiful creature before him, he could see the pained expression on her face. That look of hurt was something that always got to him. When she was hurting, so was he. He knew no other way to take her pain away, besides showering as much love and attention on her heart, mind, body and soul as he could. He would do his best to chase away the monsters in her head. He had made a promise that if she ever needed him again, he would be there. He was only too glad that she had accepted his role as her personal knight. Time to slay those dragons within.  
  
Watching the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in deeply, he could no longer withhold his desire for her.  
  
Crawling towards her with slow cat like movements, he loomed over her on all fours. Leaning forward, he made his way to the sweet spot on the side of her neck. He started here, for he knew he could always manipulate that part of her to drive her to the brink of insanity and need. Placing featherlike kisses upon her neck, he slowly moved in for the kill, pressing his mouth against her pulse point, immediately feeling her heart rate double under his assault. Flicking his tongue out against the pliant flesh, he licked her skin, tasting the sweet sweat slicked flavor that was Alexis. Hearing the moan filled cry that escaped her lips, he knew he was heading in the right direction.  
  
Trailing kisses across her neck and chin, he slowly moved down into the delta between her breasts, licking the skin there. He could swear he felt her heart drumming out a beat of desire in her chest. He knew she was holding her breath. "Breathe baby," he whispered softly, "Just breathe."  
  
Looking up into her face with her eyes still closed he could see her ripe lips part, and her nose flare for a moment, a sign that she had heard him and was heeding his command. Smiling at her efforts he continued to work her body to a fever pitch as he rubbed his face into her bounty, feeling her nipples perk into painful erect buttons that pressed against her silk nightgown. Feeling the hardening nubs rub against his face, he finally opened his mouth and sucked one turgid peak between his lips before he lightly bit down on her nipple. Grazing his teeth along the peak, he could feel a slight shudder course through her body at his ministrations. Moving to the other nipple he sucked the perky little peak into the hot cavern of his mouth through the material, which caused a wettening of her flesh, above and below her body's equator. Placing searing kisses along her skin, he pushed her gown up around her waist as he moved downward to her rib cage, marking her with half bite, half kisses, which caused her body to arch off the bed. Reaching a hand up to steady her, he splayed his hands across her bosom, caressing the skin there as he pressed her body back into the pillows. He was just getting started with the night's events. He knew she wanted to touch him, but he would put his own needs aside for tonight. Tonight was about her, and her needs. And he planned on fulfilling them all, one by one.  
  
As his mouth explored her stomach, she finally thought she had regained her ability to breathe.that is until she felt him dip his tongue into her belly button. Swirling his tongue and pointedly thrusting it into the shallow depths of her skin, she thought she'd lose her mind, for she couldn't help but imagine his mouth someplace else, someplace even more intimate, and wishing for the exact same staccato beating of his tongue against the honeyed depths of her core as he was doing to her stomach now.  
  
Looking at her face, he didn't need to see her eyes to know what she wanted. Her shallow breathing told him everything he needed to know.  
  
Moving lower, he settled himself between her legs, thus spreading her limbs wide for better access. As he gripped her knees with his hands, he gently encouraged her to lay her legs over his shoulders. A movement which caused a sharp intake of breath from her overly excited body.  
  
Dipping his head towards her core, he swore he could hear her screaming inside her head for him to continue, "Please Sonny! Please!"  
  
Coming within an inch of her apex, he deeply inhaled her scent. As her sweet aroma filled his nose, he slowly buried his face in her juncture. He could feel her dewy wetness through the soft black material. Swiping his tongue at the soft silk that covered her love box, he instantly felt her shudder, and a fresh wave of juices rushed forth, seeming to drench her inner thighs. With a slight smile on his face, he was happy that he could bring her so much pleasure. She had no idea how much he enjoyed tasting of her nectar.  
  
Once again closing the distance between his mouth and her pussy, he stuck his tongue out, and beat out a wild, almost animalistic beat against her opening, causing her clit to grow and peak out of her folds, still restrained by her panties material. As he sucked at her pliant flesh, he felt her clit growing in size beneath his tongue, and continued to roughly tap against her tight, hot, wet skin until he felt her thighs start to tremble.  
  
With her eyes closed she could only see the first signs of her oncoming climax begin. Through the darkness of her hooded eyes, she could see the thin light of fire, as it buzzed around the outer brinks of her eyes, seeming to move at the speed of light. As she felt her walls closing in and tightening, she could feel the heat move through her body like fire and ice in her veins. The fire below, finally becoming too much to bear, she let out a primal scream of "SSSOOONNNNNNYYY!!!" as her body reached its first climax. Gripping his hair in her hands, she unconsciously used his head as an anchor as she tried to ride out the storm of her orgasm.  
  
Wanting to savor the efforts from his works, Sonny began to suck at her panties, trying to wring out all the juices she had unleashed in the torrent of her August rain, as it drenched the sheets below. Finally, having mercy on her, he moved lower and left her clit to recover from his tongues assault, as he waited for the last vestiges of her climax to calm down.  
  
Slowly he licked her thighs and blew cool air over her heated skin, causing her to squirm and grind her over sensitized body down lower onto his face. Her body telling him that she still wanted more of him. That she hoped he wasn't through "taking away her pain."  
  
Gently removing her legs from his shoulders, he could hear a slight whimper of protest from her at his actions. Hoping to silence her, he moved steadily down her body and placing long lingering kisses upon her long luscious legs.  
  
He finally reached up and hooked his thumbs beneath the skimpy material of her panties, and slowly began to pull the straps down. Lifting her body in the air to aid him in his quest, he finally removed the remainder of her clothing; her panties and gown. Slowly inching up her body he once again settle himself between her thighs until his manhood pressed against her pussy, which didn't help to silence her cries of desire. It only seemed to fuel her need for him.  
  
Rubbing his penis along her slick folds, he thought he'd die soon if he didn't enter her warm wet depths, but he knew he had to wait a moment longer. He didn't want to tease her, but merely wanted to work her body into a fevered pitch of need before he satisfied her needs as well as his own.  
  
As his balls tightened painfully, he grunted under his breath, trying to hold out a moment longer, until he felt her hands wrap urgently around his neck. Her eyes bored into his as her gaze willed his own eyes to remain closed no longer.  
  
With a look of determination her eyes, her chocolate pools connected with his and willed him to seal the deal.  
  
Feeling her intensity he finally positioned himself at her opening and pushed forth. An almost inaudible cry escaped her lips at the length and thickness of his girth. Hearing her almost imperceptible moan, he slowed his movements to give her a moment to readjust to his size. No matter how many times he had made love to her over the last few weeks she still had the tightest pussy he had ever encountered. He only prayed that after their union a few weeks back that he would never know the depths of any other woman. He wanted her and only her. He knew if she died tomorrow he would be ruined for any other woman. No one could replace the feeling of home that she stirred in him. His memories of being buried in her body would forever serve his unconscious daydreams, and his heated dreams at night.  
  
Pulling him closer, chest to chest, she dug the heels of her feet into his back and linked her arms beneath his as she grasped his shoulders, readying herself for the sweet sensation of his body driving into hers, willing him to proceed.  
  
With a kiss to her temple, he proceeded with caution, slowly sliding in and out of her body at a maddeningly slow pace.  
  
As the moments drew on, he felt her body cling to his in a vice like grip, urging him on with heart felt pleas of, "Harder Sonny.Faster Sonny.Please!"  
  
Even after he had slightly picked up the pace, he felt her impatience as she reached down and gripped the cheeks of his ass with her hands. A movement she always knew pleased him as she felt a cold shiver run down his spine as sweat pooled in the hollow between his neck and shoulders.  
  
Soon she felt him grunt and a moment later he began to pound into her body at a furiously delicious pace. The bed started to move as if it were under attack.  
  
Feeling the heat begin to rise again she creamed out to him, "YES SONNY! YES!" as her walls began to tighten around his member. Noticing her bodies change, he knew her next orgasm was imminent. Steadily pounding into the resistance of her body he knew they would be able to reach their climax together.  
  
As her body tightened to unbelievable proportions, she stilled her movements as if paralyzed.  
  
With one final thrust into her core he finally released his load into her shaking body as she gripped him tight, drawing out every ounce of cum until he felt like she had drawn out his very life force.  
  
As they lay there, riding out the wave of their collective climax, she felt an eerie feeling wash over her, one that scared her, but in a good way.  
  
Finally looking over his shoulder, she once again saw her reflection. But this time what she saw didn't frighten her as it did before. This time she saw the shadow of herself, lying in her lovers embrace. Moving more closely into his arms, she stroked his head, running her fingers through his soft ebony curls, as if she were testing the image on the wall to make sure that what she was seeing was real.  
  
With a sigh of relief she exhaled and closed her eyes as she let that one beautiful image become imprinted on her mind. She promised to never forget what she had just seen, and never forget the feeling of completeness she felt when she was in his arms. She didn't mind shadows so much now she thought. What she saw and felt when she closed her eyes and gripped his strong muscular body to hers helped to replace the bad visions and dreams that clouded her head before.  
  
As they both worked overtime to bring their breathing back to normal, they soon fell into a blissful sleep, as the wind and rain pounded on and on outside their home. For they both knew they now had everything they needed. They had each other, and they had hope.  
  
The End 


End file.
